<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Fortune x Adrien by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858537">Miss Fortune x Adrien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my unfinished business [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Demons, Baking, Consent Issues, Constructed Reality, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Food Sex, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Miss Fortune is a demon, Oblivious sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reality Bending, Snippets, but i am so out of the fandom i don't think ill ever finish this, but not really, cleaning up my USB Stick, if someone want to use this as a sandbox feel free to comment, ignored sex, just some pwp for you, this was supposed to be chapter in a work, wrote this in 2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fortune tries to cheer up Adrien after they had a fight. With baking sweets for him... or does she? (Not really, read the tags)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Miss Fortune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my unfinished business [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Fortune x Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night’s sleep had been difficult. His new “roommate” decided it blowing wetly in his ear while he tried to sleep was a fun activity. At least she wasn’t a succubus and couldn’t taunt him in his dreams after he had finally fallen into a restless sleep.</p><p>If Nathalie noticed how skittish he was, looking at Miss Fortune instead of her while she went over his schedule for the day, the woman chose to ignore it. Adrien hoped the demon would leave him alone while he was in class, because there was no way he would be able to concentrate while she sprawled around so obscenely.</p><p>“No one but you can see me. What are you so worried about?”</p><p>“Ladybug might go to my school. Won’t she?”</p><p>“Only if I let her. But I can tell it’s not just your identities you’re worried about.”</p><p>“I was trying not to mention the obvious.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>And then she mumbled something which suspiciously sounded like ‘virgin’ before hopping down the stairs. He dreaded to get into the car with her, but she wasn’t up for any funny business, which made even more anxious. She was planning something. He could tell.</p><p>“How do you feel today?”</p><p>“Fine, why? Did you do something to me?”</p><p>“Already assuming the worst, huh? There won’t be any repetition of what happened to your Lady love. I know you are very angry, but I didn’t choose to be summoned like that. We will try our best to make it up to you?”</p><p>“How? You were summoned by the akuma to bring us down, take our miraculous. You could’ve murdered us in our sleep and yet-”</p><p>“Nobody reads the fine-print any more.” she rolled her eyes at him. “Chat Blanc was summoned with your Lady’s blood and is therefore bound to her. And I am bound to you since Chat Blanc and I are a pair. I was sucked out of the demon realm because we work like magnets if you will. Unless the akuma finds a way to rewrite her spell or our business is finished, we’re stuck with you.”</p><p>He hummed in response. The demon of unrequited love. That wasn’t so bad. Her ways of playing matchmaker weren’t exactly helping him (He’d have to win her heart first before he could do all these…. Absurd sounding things to her.), but it could have been worse. He only had to win his Lady’s heart and the contract would be fullfilled. And maybe, once they were over the inappropriate teasing phase, Miss Fortune would actually help him.</p><p>He wanted to ask more, about what she would take in exchange (apart from the hours of sleep he lost yesterday), but they were already at the school. Nino would be having a presentation today and Adrien wanted to cheer for him. Of course he wasn’t any competition to the baked goods Marinette bought with her. Nino was a stress eater. Just like Kim ran laps before having a presentation. Adrien thanked her when he too got one of the baked goods, wished his friend good luck and sat down. While Max helped Nino setting up the equipment, Miss Fortune eyed Marinette with a look of curiosity before shrugging and prancing around the class room. He didn’t like that at all. She only said nobody but him could see her, but what about touch? He tried to gesture her to sit down next to him without attracting attention, before she would get any funny ideas that likely lead to Marinette injuring herself. The poor girl stumbled over thin air already a good amount of times, they really didn’t need a demon to actually cause her falling down the stairs or something. Miss Fortune sank down the aisle and sat next to him, patting his knee.</p><p>“Can’t you just leave? We’re at school” he whispered and she raised a challenging eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I’ve never been to a real school before. I just wanna see what it’s like”</p><p>That was something he could understand better than anyone, but he knew something was off.</p><p>[this is were another sexy time would have happened, reason for the argument scene - that i didn't write yet, because i lost this scene right here. sorry folks!]</p><p>Mlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlb</p><p>Adrien started to wonder if he normally was that tired or if it really was because of the demon waiting for him in his room. Miss Fortune was lying on his bed, fingering the three bottles of lube on his nightstand that definitely weren’t there yesterday. She almost seemed to glow in the sunshine evading his room from the windows, little triangles dancing and reflecting in the air around her. He didn’t answer her “welcome back”, her voice seemed like an echo reverberating in a cave and resounding in his mind.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry about yesterday. I really am.”</p><p>“I guess… I mean-“ he flushed as she sat up. He nearly forgot that she was naked as her body looked like someone picked her by the pigtails and dunked her into a giant bottle of ink downwards from the neck and then added a few red dots here and there. They conveniently missed her nipples but due to the cold air in his room they stood up nonetheless, taunting him. Of course. The female demon who copied his Lady wouldn’t wear an actual suit. That was way too impracticable for her intentions. He blushed at that again.</p><p>[Insert huge Argument]</p><p>Tears were running down his cheeks again. He wiped at them angrily, before she pulled him into her arms. He didn’t want her to hold him, but it was like all of his strength had suddenly left him. She patted his hair soothingly, cooing at him as he cuddled into her chest.</p><p>“You must be hungry.”</p><p>He nodded in response.</p><p>“You might feel better if I bring you some food?”</p><p>Not only was he shocked by the offer as it seemed sincere, he also disliked how needy he felt. Despite being exhausted, he sat up like the good boy he was and waited for her to return. After all, he was raised like that. Unlike Plagg, he would never eat while lying in bed. Still, sitting automatically like he did in his photo shoots pissed him off.</p><p>“Believe it or not, I’m actually a great pastry maker. Just tell me what you’d like and my powers will make it appear. I know you are found of croissants and macaroons, but I can do eclairs or turnovers too. A pie maybe?”</p><p>She seemed really excited and he almost felt bad when he laughed.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I just… a demon as a pastry chef… sounds like something straight from a manga.”</p><p>“Actually, it’s not that difficult so I could probably do it without my powers. I mean, you follow a recipe, measure the ingredients, mix them, taste test it… test taste it? Whatever... Now, do you want to see the pastry I’ve been working on or not?”</p><p>“Sure, where is it?”</p><p>“Right here.” She said and pointed between her thighs. He could hear Plagg scoffing at them in the background. Probably because he wasn’t a big fan of sweets. Adrien didn’t really care at the moment. He was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“And my buns and turnover are next. Or maybe you want something else to eat?”</p><p>“No, the turnover is fine.”</p><p>He reached for it, probing at the sides and filling, the decorative cherry in the middle. She let out a pleased hum.</p><p>“I think the buns turned out great too.”</p><p>Her face was a little red. He would come back to that later. For now, he wanted something sweet.</p><p>“You’re so gentle with my offerings.” She whispered as he touched the crusty edges and squishy insides again.</p><p>“What kind of pastry is it?”</p><p>“A cherry turnover.”</p><p>He bend down to taste it and she spread her legs.</p><p>“Do you like it?” she asked as he spread it open and licked the juicy filling. Adrien really enjoyed the treat, despite his difficulties to eat it. It seemed to get hotter every second. She giggled as he pulled away to blow on it to cool down. Then he looked at her and said: “Don’t you want to… I mean…can you have pastries as well?”</p><p>She giggled again as his face glowed in embarrassment.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking of treating myself to an éclair for a while, but I didn’t want to interrupt you.”</p><p>Man, what a bad host he had been after she was so kind to him. He was raised better than that.</p><p>“I can’t see it.”</p><p>“It’s in your pants, silly.”</p><p>“The éclair?”</p><p>“Yes, and it’s full of white cream.”</p><p>She pushed him down onto the bed, then turned around and helped herself to the éclair.</p><p>“Finish your treat.” She said while undoing his belt and zipper and he helped himself to her buns, sticking his tongue back into the cherry filling.</p><p>If you’d asked him, the demon really was a messy eater. She trailed her fingers up and down the éclair before wrapping her whole hand around it. He groaned at that. Then she used her other hand to gently tug at the cream puffs he’d somehow missed. Well, some magic was limitless, wasn’t it? He just thought she would at least have to snap her fingers or something. Real demons are nothing like the ones in the manga. A strangled sound escaped his lips and his hips tried to follow the motion of her hands. Miss Fortune bent forward and finally took the treat into her mouth. She slurped loudly around his éclair and he could feel saliva trickling down her chin. Then again, he probably made a mess right now too. So much for sophisticated eating manners. That’s what he gets for abstaining from sweets for so long, now he gobbled them down like a starving wolf.</p><p>“Oh god!” he murmured as she bobbed her head up and down. Was that éclair getting warm too? As she quickened her pace, he quivered beneath her. She swirled her tongue around the head as if she’d taken a lollipop instead. Demons were weird.</p><p>“Ah! My Lady!” he grabbed her buns hard for the first time as he tensed up.</p><p>“Ahng! Cumming!” she exclaimed and all of a sudden it was like a fog was lifted from his mind.</p><p>As he came back to his senses, he growled at her. So that was what made Plagg scoff before. That minx had altered reality again!</p><p>“I can’t believe you made me do this!” he bristled.</p><p>“Oh come on, you were enjoying yourself too.”</p><p>“That is not how…. This is supposed to be done! Disgusting!”</p><p>“This?! You poor innocent soul, what are they teaching you kids these days?”</p><p>He blushed at that angrily.</p><p>“I don’t know! When sex ed was on the curriculum, my dad signed no on the letter of agreement. They had to move the topic to a whole different semester because of me. Everyone was so annoyed.”</p><p>She stared at him dubiously.</p><p>“Well, I can teach you so much better anyway. And trust me, your Lady would have very much enjoyed what we just did.”</p><p>He glowed at that.</p><p>“If she would ever love you, that is. Ahahahahahahahahahahaha.”</p><p>Of course there was a punchline. The demon of unrequited love would squash his feelings like that and take his energy for her own.</p><p>“I want real food this time.” He sulked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>